Athos
Athos is a character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He is one of the Eight Legends from The Scouring framed by future generations as the Archsage. He is incredibly old and is a master of all forms of magic within the game. Athos is first seen in the Chapter Living Legend talking with Louise, Pent's wife. He is nicknamed Greybeard by Hector. Profile As one of the Eight Legends, Athos helped to drive the dragons out of Elibe during the Scouring. After this war had passed and Elibe was divided into its different territories, Athos secluded to the Nabata desert. About 500 years before the story of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade took place, Athos met Nergal wandering the Nabata Desert. Their shared desire to seek truth and knowledge in the world brought them together, and they became fast friends, as well as equals in knowledge and magic. One day, as Athos charted the desert, he discovered a sanctuary where surviving dragons of the Scouring, most of whom were Divine Dragon refugees, and men lived in peace with each other. Athos and Nergal used their magic to create a paradise for the inhabitants to the sanctuary and the two men settled there. The sanctuary then came to be known as Arcadia. Over the many years that Athos and Nergal stayed in Arcadia researching in the dragons' libraries, their paths to knowledge began to differ. Athos wished to use the knowledge he'd acquired to expand his dragon-human paradise across Elibe, while Nergal learned how to steal another being's life force, or quintessence, and turn it into power. Starting with small animals, Nergal eventually began killing humans to gain more quintessence. Athos and the village elders tried to persuade him to stop, but by now the power he'd gained from the essence had bewitched him. To prevent Nergal from stealing the quintessence of dragons, Athos and the elders faced off against him, then tried to drive him into the desert, where he would meet his end. During this confrontation, Athos inflicted a heavy wound to Nergal's face, deforming his right eye and leaving a scar across his forehead. However, Nergal had escaped with his life and fled to Bern, gaining power slowly to avoid detection. At some point before the events of the game, Athos met Hawkeye, who became his vassal, Pent, who became his student, and Pent's wife Louise, who kept him entertained during her visits, and Uther managed to find out that he was still alive, leading him to Athos the Living Legend. When Eliwood and friends arrive at his temple, he tells them about the Shrine of Seals, gives them Afa's Drops, and sends them back to Pherae where Eliwood meets his mother. He later meets them again at the Shrine of Seals and convinces Bramimond to release the seal on the divine weapons. Nergal appears, and took Ninian, Athos admitting that his power was not enough to stop Nergal. In Louise and Pent's Support Conversation, it is mentioned that Athos would not eat unless Louise convinced him to. Left alone, he might not have eaten anything. Pent explained that due to his incredible age, Athos surpassed the needs of human flesh long ago and needs neither food nor rest. He automatically joins the player's party in the Final Chapter with the Sol Katti, Durandal, and Armads, which are for Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector, respectively. He also comes with his personal Anima tome the legendary Forblaze and Saint Elimine's legendary Light tome Aureola. After the final boss fight, Athos foresaw the events of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, mainly a child of fire, and then died from exhausting his powers. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters